SweetSad memory
by San Yumaru
Summary: Kisah sepenggal dari Sasuke setelah Naruto pergi. Author lagi galau! Aduh kagak pandai bikin summary, Jadi langsung nikmati saja:D Oneshot! RnR please!


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Min Cast : SasuNaru**

**Warning!**

**Occ, gila, gaje, nggak bermutu, aneh, dan apalah itu**

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::::DONT LIKE DONT RIDE::::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Andai waktu itu bisa terulang, mungkin aku bisa lebih jujur. Aku bisa mengatkan hal yang sebenarnya pada 'dia'. Tapi mungkin waktu sudah memutuskan kami untuk berpisah secepat ini, membuat kami hanya bisa mengecap manisnya kebersamaan dalam waktu yang singkat.

Aku memang sangat egois dalam hal ini, sangat amat egois menurutku. Tak ada kalimat manis yang pernah aku sampaikan padanya, walau hatiku ingin sekali mengatakannya. Aku cinta dia, aku sayang dia, bahkan aku rela memberikan apapun untuknya. Mungkin jika kami-sama mengizinkan, aku rela tukarkan nyawaku untuknya, walaupun aku tau itu sangat mustahil.

Mengingat dia dulu selalu tertawa ceria didepanku, tersenyum semanis madu, seindah bunga tulip yang bermekaran ketika musim semi datang, ingatan itu selalu membawa kenangan manis yang meremas hatiku. Andai aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku saat itu, mungkin dia pernah aku miliki walau hanya sebentar, setidaknya aku berhasil memilikinya. Tapi lag-lagi kami-sama belum menakdirkan itu dan terlanjur membawanya pergi bersamanya ke langit sana.

Entah kapan aku bisa melupakan ini. Mungkin satu tahun, dua tahun, tiga tahun, atau mungkin tidak akan terlupakan selama-lamanya. Ini memang sangat membingungkan.

Dan disini aku berusaha mencoba untuk tetap kuat walau sebenarnya hatiku ini sangat rapuh. Aku bekerja keras untuk tetap tabah, tetap menjalani hidupku dengan biasa walupun debelakang aku sering menangis menahan pilu. Ini untukmu, untuk pesan tesan terakhir yang kau tinggalkan untukku.

'Hey? Jika nanti aku tidak disisimu. Berjanjilah kau akan tetap kuat, tetap bisa menjalani semuanya dengan normal, karena mungkin ini memang yang terbaik untkku. Jangan sekali-kali kau menangisiku yang bodoh! Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik'

Kami memang sahabat, sahabat sejak kecil. Tapi debalik itu semua, kami memiliki hati yang sama, memiliki perasaan suka satu sama lain. Tapi entah kenapa kami hanya bisa diam, seperti tidak ada yang ingin mendahulukan untuk menyatakan perasaan kami masing-masing. Dan akhirnya kami tetap diam, memendam perasaan kami walaupun kami saling mengetahui hati kami satu sama lain. Bisa dibilang kami ini menjalin hubungan tanpa setatus yang jelas.

Tapi itulah yang membuat kisah kami begitu berwarna. Dengan bersahabat kami mendapatkan kebahagian yang berarti, kegembiraan yang lebih indah dari pada kami mengikat status resmi.

Aku menatap nisan yang ada dihadapanku ini, menatap lekat-lekat nama yang terukir disana.

"Naruto Namikaze,"

Tanpa sadar aku menyebut nama itu, sebuah nama seseorang yang paling aku cintai. Dan tak sadar setitik senyumpun tertukir diwajah datarku. Entah kenapa memori itu tiba-tiba saja berputar, mengenang betapa bahagianya kami dulu..

"_Hey teme! Kenapa kau makan kue ku?!"_

"_Aku tidak tau, suruh siapa kau meletakannya sembarangan! Dasar dobe!"_

"_Huh! Pokoknya ganti!"_

"_Tidak mau! Itu bukan salahku sepenuhnya!"_

"_Ganti!"_

"_Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"_

"_Aku tidak mau jadi sahabatmu lagi!"_

"_Hey, hey? Jangan begitulah dobe. Tch, baiklah akan aku belikan"_

"_Wah yang benar? Beli dua ya teme!"_

"_Iya, iya"_

"_Arigatou Sasu-teme yang baik"_

Dekapan itu, masih terngiang jelas. Kira-kira kejadian itu terjadi tiga bulan sebelum Naruto pergi untuk selamanya, sebelum aku tau bahwa dia mengidap penyakit berbahaya itu.

"_Jadi sehabis ini kita kemana lagi?"_

"_Aku tidak tau teme, leherku terasa nyeri"_

"_Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu sih? Akhir-akhir ini kau begitu berbeda. Kau sering susah tidur, cepat letih, dan kalau berkeringat juga berlebihan"_

"_Teme cerewet, aku ini hanya kelelahan!"_

"_Jangan bohong dobe!"_

"_Aku tidak bohong! Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kamu jadi cerewet sekali"_

"_Itu karena aku peduli padamu dobe"_

"_Sudahlah teme sebaiknya kita pulang, aku sangat lelah hari ini"_

"_Baikah, dasar dobe"_

Aku baru menyadari hal itu setelah Naruto sudah tiada. Ekspresi wajah yang berubah, suara yang terdengar melemah, dan sesekali aku melihat tangannya tidak terayuh ketika dia berjalan. Oh, kami-sama, aku mohon berikan dia perlindungan dialam sana.

"_Dimana Naruto?!"_

"_Jangan berisik teme! Ini rumah sakit!"_

"_Naru... Apa yang terjadi padamu?"_

"_..."_

"_Naru..?"_

"_Hiks.. M-maafkan aku teme.. Aku sudah merahasiakan ini darimu"_

"_Ceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu Naru?"_

"_A-aku, aku terkena penyakit 'parkinson', sejak dua tahun lalu. Dan sekarang aku sudah ada dalam tahap terparah karena virusnya sudah menggerogoti semua jaringan tubuhku, hinks.."_

"_Demi kami-sama, kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku dobe? Kenapa kau menutupinya?"_

"_Karena aku tidak mau membebanimu. Karena aku terlalu meremehkan penyakit ini dulu, aku tidak pernah meminum obat yang dokter berikan padaku, aku terlalu yakin bahwa penyakit ini akan hilang dengan sendirinya."_

"_Naru..."_

"_Dokter mengatakan hidupku tinggal hitungan jam lagi, aku tidak akan bertahan lama.."_

"_Jangan bicara seperti itu! Kau akan terus hidup! Akan terus hidup bersamaku!"_

"_Sudahlah teme, aku tinggalkan sepucuk surat dan handycam dilaci kamarku. Aku ingin kau melihatnya diwaktu yang tepat, dimana aku sudah tidak bersamamu lagi"_

"_Cukup dobe! Jangan katakan itu lagi!"_

"_Sasuke-teme! Kenapa kau begitu sulit diatur! Ini sudah takdirku, dimana sekarang waktunya aku harus pergi. Jangan egois! Makannya aku meninggalkan surat dan handycam itu untukmu, untuk menahan keegoisanmu itu!"_

"_Tapi-"_

"_Hidup memang keras teme, tapi manusia tidak boleh terlalu mengikuti kerasnya kehidupan. Percayalah aku akan lebih bahagia diatas sana. Apa kau ingin aku terus hidup dengan penyakit berbahaya yang terus menjangkiti tubuhku? Hal itu akan menyakitimu dan aku, makanya kami-sama memberikan jalan terbaik ini"_

"_Tapi aku belum siap-"_

"_Siap atau tidak kau harus terima bodoh! Lagi pula aku bisa mengejekmu dari atas tanpa harus kau ketahui. Ambil saja sisi positifnya, jika aku mati kau boleh memakan semua ramen instan simpananku, ataupun kue manis, dan ladu yang aku simpan dikolong tempat tidur. Nikmati saja"_

"_Kenapa kau masih bisa bercanda?! Padahal ini menyangkut nyawamu sendiri!"_

"_Karena aku sudah bisa menerima semuanya. Aku sudah mengerti akan semua yang telah kami-sama berikan. Dengan tulus tanpa penyesalan ataupun keterpaksaan. Aku juga berat meninggalkanmu, tapi aku harus pergi.."_

"_..."_

"_Jika kau belum juga bisa menerima ini aku akan membencimu! Kalau kau tidak ingin aku mati berarti kau ingin menyiksaku! Apa itu yang namanya menyayangi? Bukankah jika kita mencintai seseorang kita akan bahagia jika meihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia? Dan inilah yang terbaik untukku, hal yang paling bisa membuatku bahagia"_

"_Naruto.."_

"_Kau paham itu?"_

"_Ya, aku paham. Aku akan mencoba merelakanmu walau itu sangat berat untuku"_

"_Janji?"_

"_Janji,"_

"_Baiklah, aku sudah mulai mengantuk.. Kata dokter, dia sengaja memberiku obat tidur agar aku tidak mengalami kejang serius saat pergi nanti. Aku ingin tidur teme, ini sudah datang.."_

"_Naruto.. Jangan sekarang.. Aku mohon.."_

"_Kau sudah berjanji.."_

"_Baiklah Naruto, aku... a-aku... aku siap.."_

"_Hey? Jika nanti aku tidak disisimu. Berjanjilah kau akan tetap kuat, tetap bisa menjalani semuanya dengan normal, karena mungkin ini memang yang terbaik untkku. Jangan sekali-kali kau menangisiku yang bodoh! Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik"_

Dan saat itu, mata Naruto tertutup. Aku tidak bisa lagi menatap mata shappire nya yang biru bagai laut. Walupun ini sangat menyiksa, aku harus terus menjalaninya, demi Naruto.

TO : Uchiha Sasuke-teme baka!

Hay, hay, pria berambut ayam? Pasti kau sedang menangis saat ini kan? Sudah aku tebak nyalimu itu tidak kuat!

Jadi bagaimana? Kau membuka surat ini diwaktu yang tepat bukan? Walaupun kita sudah dialam yang berbeda, tapi aku bisa memantaumu lho! Jadi jangan macam-macam!

Ingat! Ramenku dan semua makananku harus kau makan sampai habis! Karena, jika tidak kau makan siapa lagi yang akan memakannya, akukan sudah tidak bisa makan lagi. Hihihi..

Dan carilah wanita untuk mendampingimu! Jangan menjomblo terus kawan, kau kan tampan, jadi pasti banyak yang mau dengan mu?! Dan tenang saja, aku tidak akan cemburu. Aku akan merestui sahabat terkasihku ini kok! Jadi jangan malu-malu hihihi..

Wahhhh, sudah ya, sekian surat dariku ini, aku tidak tau ingin menuliskan apa lagi. Yang pasti Sasuke teme nggak boleh bersedih, nggak boleh galau oke! Naru disini bahagia kok. Oh iya, jangan lupa makan yang banyak, cucui semua bajumu yang kau sembunyikan dibelakang tv, dasar jorok!

Oke kalau begitu, sekian surat dari sahabatmu yang paling menggemaskan ini. Kita bertemu diwaktu yang lain ya! Jaaaaa~!

FROM : Naruto Namekaze (Kawaiii)

'Sayonara, Naruto'

**Waduh! Lagu galau berat nih :'( jadi nulis ini deh, maaf ya kalo gaje. Ini San buat karena lagi galau abis, hiks...! Oke jangan lebay! Jadi San harap kalian bisa menikmati cerita dari kegalauan author bodoh ini! Arigatou! R&R PLEASE :D :D**


End file.
